Providing corrosion-resistant barriers to materials that are used in the manufacture of vehicles is necessary in providing longer lasting vehicles and vehicles that can endure a wide variety of conditions. These corrosion barriers are typically installed at connection points between materials where water, salt and other corrosive materials can infiltrate and remain for extended periods of time. A corrosion barrier that is installed on a particular part can become scratched, worn away, or otherwise degraded during the manufacturing process, such that the corrosion barrier is compromised upon completion of manufacture of the vehicle or during typical use.